


Won't meet your eyes

by Keenir



Category: Alphas, Covert Affairs
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-25
Updated: 2011-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This Halloween, Gary's set Rachel up on a date.  What could possibly go wrong?</p><p>(crossover, but you only meet the crossover folks at the end of the fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't meet your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers: possibly for "blind spot"...definately takes place at some point before the s1 finale.  
> Written for the Alphas_fic Halloween prompt#3: _Fear_.
> 
> Notes: the songs are from Dinosaur Train. the bit about DNA is from the factual book [When a gene makes you smell like a fish](http://www.amazon.com/When-Gene-Makes-Smell-Like/dp/0195327063/ref=sr_1_1?s=books&ie=UTF8&qid=1319505468&sr=1-1).

"What did you tell him about me?" Rachel asked Gary, curious about her blind date. She was pretty sure word of this would never ever reach the office. If Hicks and Bill ever found out that Rachel had let _Gary_ arrange a date for her, she might have to hide under her desk for a very long period of time. Even though Bill knew full well that nobody 'lets' Gary do anything...more of bull sans china shop.

"You're pretty," Gary replied. "And you don't have food allergies."

 _Trust Gary to focus on tha- Wait._ "Why did you say that?" Rachel asked.

"Because you don't. You're a picky eater, but I didn't say that. He didn't ask and I didn't say. See, Rachel, I'm good at covert."

"Bill would be proud," she said. "You said I'm pretty."

"Bill wouldn't be proud of me for saying that."

 _Wow. Way to deflate any ego I might have gotten._ "So why did you say it?" a morbid curiosity now.

"I asked Hicks."

 _Oh God._ Suddenly even the desk didn't seem like a good idea. _Maybe the air ducts._

"He said I shouldn't sign you up on one of those online dating sites. But I didn't. That's not what I did. Rachel, that's not what I did."

"And I'm glad you didn't," Rachel said. _But you did do the same thing as my family does. My father, mother, sister, cousins, aunts, uncles, childhood friends, friends of aforementioned relatives._ "You're lucky your family doesn't do this to you."

"Yes, I am lucky," Gary said. "I'm also special, very special. And talented, and good, and smart, and..."

Rachel let him go on for a few more minutes as a familiar fear crept through her skull. _I'm going to sniff him_ , she knew. Not Gary - her date. It was inevitable. And it didn't matter how much she hated it, at least it kept the wolf from the door in her mind.

For years now, Rachel had wondered if she would ever meet a man who, Alpha or not, would generate no body odor at all - not even pheramones. Genes could throw stranger switches, she knew - some people smelled like fish thanks to their DNA.

Thus far, Rachel had only met such a man in her dreams, so she had only her imaginings as what such a man would be like. Completely off the sensory radar of anyone who wasn't talking with him, for one, thanks to the olfactory equivilent of the blind spot Dr. Rosen had explained to them all...and explained how Rachel was the only one unaffected.

Next time she had the dream, she woke in a sweat.

So Rachel thought it was entirely reasonable to double-check every guy she was set up with. Just in case. As much as she wanted to meet someone like that, the prospect of someone who could so easily go unnoticed...it was a prospect she didn't care for. Wallflowers don't seek to date the wall or a facsimile thereof.

"We're almost here," Gary said, interupting her thoughts.

"Nice neighborhood," Rachel said. "Which house are we going to?"

"That one," Gary said, boldly pointing at it.

Rachel could hear kids singing in that house - _two little girls, the windows open a crack, child laughter -_ "Nice," Rachel said, inwardsly wincing. _Great, now two kids are going to see me sniffing at some strange guy, and... God. Where's the lightning bolts? Or at least the really good hiding places._

Sang one of the little girls in the house, " ♪ I'm a T. rex! I'm a T.rex! ♪ "

The other little girl replied in song, " ♫ Hello, my name is Tiny. ♫ "

Rachel and Gary crossed the street entirely too fast for her liking, even if it was at the speed of Gary. Too soon, she knew, she'd be brought face to face with this mystery man, and she would inhale, taking in his entire scent. And if she didn't, she knew she'd be stuck all day - and possibly longer - with the niggling fear and possibility that something bad would happen.

Then they were at the door, and Rachel mentally weighed the options of standing here (see earlier), against ducking into the ornamental shrubs and bushes around the house (embarassment as Gary asks her to come out of the bush, volume not a consideration for Gary), against running away and hiding under her desk back at the office (everyone would ask where Gary was, and then they'd chew her out for abandoning Gary).

The door opened. Rachel ducked her head, staring at her feet.

"Hey, Gary, you made it," the man said.

"I said I would be here and I came here and I am here," Gary said. "So I made it, yeah."

"Glad you did. And who's your attractive friend?"

"This is Rachel," Gary said. "Attractive?"

Rachel dearly hoped that Gary didn't say 'Hicks never mentioned attractive.'

"Unless you've started wearing perfume, that is," the man said.

"Thank you," Rachel said, studying his face minutely. _I'm not wearing - well, I_ am _wearing perfume, but just enough that_ I _can smell it. Are you...?_ and looked into his eyes.

He didn't blink. "I'm Auggie, by the way," he introduced himself, holding out a hand.

Based on the positioning of the hand, and what she had seen in his eyes, Rachel knew he was blind. But otherwise normal.

"I'm Rachel."

"Are you coming inside?" one of the little girls asked them, abruptly at Auggie's legs.

"Can they?" the other girl asked Auggie.

"Well that was the plan," Auggie said. "If its okay by you," he said to Rachel and Gary.

"You have a nice cable system," Gary said.

"Wouldn't know. I'm just babysitting."

"We'd love to come inside," Rachel said.

"YAY!" the girls said, followed by "You have pretty hair."

"No, no I don't," Gary said. "My mother brushes it when I forget, and she says I have nice hair. Not pretty hair."

Rachel and Auggie smiled. _Best date ever_ , Rachel thought confidently. And the afternoon was only beginning.


End file.
